Nemesis
by nike13
Summary: ::Chapter 8+9:: Nemesis is the most feared assassin in the Galaxy but what connection does this mysterious person have with the Gundams? R&R please
1. Prologue:Silence

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
"spoken"  
'thought'  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Introduction  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Space: vastness, silence, darkness, home. Space is my home, the stars my only neighbors; the silence is the music I always longed to hear until I heard another.  
  
BeepBeep  
  
"Yes," said the pilot, annoyed at being interrupted from the thoughts of the past.  
  
I have a mission for you a man said on the other line.  
  
"Fine then, whose the target?" the dark figured asked.  
  
Not a contract a mission the man insisted Go to Earth, bring the Gundam, I'll give you more when you get there and with that the unit went dead.  
  
"This had better be good," was all the figure muttered as it replaced the helmet from near the self-destruct unit to its head, "To Earth then," it whispered as the Gundam rose again from the silence of space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about the shortness ^^;; Any guesses on who, what , where, when, why? Anything? Well to behonest I probably don't know the answers anyway. Rate and Review and hopefully the first chapter will be longer (probably will be)  
~nike13 


	2. Mission School

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
"spoken"  
*thought*  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter One  
Mission: School  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So why are we here again?" a braided young man asked his companions as they moved closer to a doorway at the end of the hallway in their new school.  
  
"Its our mission." (just guess who)  
  
"Duo, we have to find this Nemesis person," said the blonde behind him. Their group continued walking until they reached a door marked 'Administration', "Each of the professors agree that this person must be found and that its important."  
  
"Whats so important about Nemesis? I mean why?" the young man pressed, "I mean from what I've heard about this Nemesis guy just makes me want to leave him alone. Did you know that no one has ever actually _seen_ him?" he shuddered and continued to work ont he other pilots, "He's an assassign for god sake. Why go near one of them?"  
  
"Because he's a Gundam pilot," Heero said and opened the door, leaving four very stunned pilots behind him.  
  
***  
  
*I hate school* the girl thought to herself as her math teacher proceeded to explain mathematical integrations. *Urg! this is so stupid, why must I go through this torture a second time?! Damn these missions of his* The girl began to tap her pencil on the desk. She was the youngest in the class, a college course when her age suggested she should still be in high school. She was 5'6" tall, 5'10" with the large black boots she was wearing. Her eyes were pale blue like ice daggers, her skin pale white. She accented her pale complection by wearing a tight black tank top and leather pants, a silver bangle around her upper right arm showing that what little meat was on her bones was all muscle and suggested she should not be messed with. Her hair was midnight black minus the two long clusters of white that encircled her face and was worn long, down to the middle of her back. All this separated her from the other students, her age didn't matter much, it was her features and she flaunted them. A girl with no family, no friends, just a job she knew she was good at, killing.  
  
"Dismissed," the teacher called out, the girl rising automatically to leave, "Miss Judy Ronald, please stay for a moment."  
  
She halted and waited for the classroom to empty out before she responded, "Yes Ms. Burbank?" out of mere politness and nothing more since she already knew the topic.  
  
"Its about your grades and previous record. It appears you don't have one. Now according to your scores you are more than qualified for the class but your attitude in class makes me wonder if the scores were acheived by less than...shall we say, honest means."  
  
"I can assure you Ms. Burbank that I have the knowledge to acheive these grades and the reason I don't pay attention is that...to be honest, this is beneath my level of mathematics. Now I don't know where my previous transcript is but if there is nothing else you wish to accuse me of, I must leave to get to my next course," and with that, she performed a very military-like 'about-face' and walked out the door carrying a very evil looking smirk on her face, and walking past five boys, giving them each a bone chilling glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what'cha think? There will be more soon. Rate and Review please.  
~nike13 


	3. Chance Meeting

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
"spoken"  
*thought*  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter Two  
Chance Meeting  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Who was that onna?* wondered Wufei as he recieved a very frightening death glare from a passing student. After she left, the five boys entered the classroom, Calculus for Business, and registered with the teacher. It being college, the woman didn't seem to entirely care, as long as their scores said they were qualified. As soon as they left, Duo turned to the others.  
  
"Who was that babe?" he asked, "She had a glare that even rivals yours Heero," he continued and looked ot the other pilot.  
  
"Hn," was all the response he recieved.  
  
"Fine then, ignore me. So now its off to...um...oh yeah Computer Networking," Duo smiled as he looked to the others, "this should be fun."  
  
"Fun for you not me," said Quatre, "I'm going over to the Fine Arts building for orchestra. What do you guys have?" he asked the others.  
  
"I'm going over to the gynasium," Wufei commented.  
  
"Programming," Heero said.  
  
"Just art," Trowa said and started walking towards the Fine Arts building, Qautre running to catch up. Wufei walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Duo and Heero to head for the technologies building.  
  
***  
  
*Networking, God! Could he have choosen a more boring class* she wondered, *And why the hell is my name 'Judy Ronald'? Its sounds like a clown. If I ever meet that Professor Omega I'll-* her thoughts were cut short as a young braided boy walked up to the teacher, *What now?*  
  
The two exchanged whispers, the boy showing the teacher a piece of paper and was then pointed to a seat near the girl, the only open spaces were always around her. He looked to the spot indicated and blinked a few times as he recognized the figure next to his seat, *This should be interesting* he thought as he walked towards his new seat.  
  
*I know him from somewhere* she wondered, *oh shit! He's one of the guys hanging around calc*  
  
"Hey babe," he whispered, "I'm Duo Maxwell. It appears we're partners." He extended out his hand. She looked from his face to the extended hand, and proceeded to smack it away.  
  
"Over you dead body, dude, and trust me, I mean it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow another chapter (YIPPEE!!!) sorry it was another short chapter, I'm working on it. Tell me what you thought and stuff.  
~nike13 


	4. The Demon

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
"spoken"  
*thought*  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter Three  
The Demon  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked at the classroom clock once again wishing the class was over. *Why me* he wondered as he looked at his partner *why'd I have to get her?! Sure, she's hot but man...devil incarnate is a nice term for her.* He turned back to Judy, hardly an appropriate name for such a girl. She was smirking about something. *Why'd the teacher have to give us so much lab time anyway?* They had finished their final project in less than half an hour, both surprised at the other's knowledge, the only problem was that that left them with one and a half hours to go and you can only surf the net for so long. He looked back at the clock, three minutes had passed. Duo looked next to him in time to watch Judy stand up, preparing to leave.  
  
"What're you doing?!"  
  
"This is college Maxwell, we can leave you know," she said nonchalantly as she put her purse on her shoulder, "Later dude."  
  
He watched in shock as she walked right past the teacher and out the door. *I think I'm liking this Judy* and with that he dashed out the door and straight towards the cafeteria to wait for the others.  
  
***  
  
Wufei was packing up his stuff as he saw a familiar black figure quietly walk towards his corner of the gym. *Its that onna again.*  
  
"Hey bub," she waved casually to him as she placed her books on the bench and then walked to the punching bag. Wufei just watched her move with a wry smirk *She's got to be kidding* so he sat ready to watch this onna make a complete fool out of herself, but was only to be disappointed. She stood before the bag, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, envisioning her target as she imagined him to be, Professor Omega. Her eyes shot open as she performed a graceful, yet powerful round kick to the center of the bag, sending it flying.  
  
"Opps," she said, rubbing her head with her hand. Wufei sat there, shocked with his mouth wide open. *That put the baka in his place* she mused as she walked closer towards the stunned Asian. "Wanna spar?" she asked innocently, knowing no guy could refuse to try to best her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And another short chapter but trust me, the next one should be longer (I hope).  
~nike13 


	5. Question of Identity

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
"spoken"  
*thought*  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter Four  
Question of Identity  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero sat there facing his computer console. His program finished, he now searched the student record files for newly enrolled students, within the past three months. As he clicked on the keyboard, he heard the teacher begin to walk around. Bringing up another window he began to go through email.  
  
"Mr. Heero Yuy, we are not here for email, please go back to you pro-" the teacher was cut short when Heero help up a floppy disk.  
  
"Its on here," he said in his monotone matter, handling the teacher the disk, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. The professor stood there for a few seconds then took the disk to his desk to grade it, leaving Heero alone. No sooner had he gone, that Heero closed the window and continued searching. There were ten students who have recently enrolled, five of them that weren't his companions. Heero took out another disk, copied the students' files and then left, the professor still going over the program with a look of confusion on his face *How can he program like this? I can't even understand half of this*  
  
***  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that," yelled a girl as her opponent attempted ot puch her, she dodging easily to her right and kicking him in the stomache with her left foot. "I would hope your not being nice since I'm a girl."  
  
*This onna's good* Wufei thought as he turned to face her. They were both panting from the exertion, sweat running down their foreheads. He stood still, watching as she kept switching her stances *but she's also very undecisive*. She never dropped her guard and seemed to wait for him to take the offensive. When she had waited a few more seconds, she sprung into a flying side kick. Wufei had just enough time to duck to the left as her foot flew past his ear. He slid to the ground and proceeded to knock her to the mat with a very ungraceful thud. He stood and smirked at her form on the ground only to be surprised as she swung around, kicking his feet out from under him. Once he was on the ground, she then pinned his arms and legs to the mat (^^)  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about," she said with a smug grin on her face as he struggled to get up, to no avail. *She's stronger than she looks* Wufei noted and then with a grunt *and heavier*  
  
"Do you surrender?" she asked making sure she was using her weight against him, not much but just enough to keep him pinned while he kept struggling *man he's strong.*  
  
"I don't surrender," he said gruffly still struggling. He got his leg loose and pinned her, switching their positions, "Especially to such a weak onna as you."  
  
"Why you male, shovonistic pig!" she yelled as she fought harder to break free, but it was no use, he was just too strong.  
  
"You do realize I beat you, don't you?" he asked as she still moved about, trying to throw him off balance.  
  
"I never lose," she said stubbornly.  
  
Wufei smirked down at her, "Then what do you call this? A glorious victory?"  
  
"I'm not done yet."  
  
"Fine, I have all day to just lay here, on top of a very stubborn onna."  
  
"Fine, if your gonna stay here, I might as well know the name of the dude I'm gonna kill," she continued through gritted teeth, but her struggling did cease.  
  
"Right," he said sarcastically, "my name is Wufei. And you would be?" He relaxed somewhat as she looked away in defeat.  
  
"None of your business," she shot back, *And now while he's relaxed...* she swung all her weight to turn over on hre side, throwing him off of her.  
  
"Such a stubborn onna," he said as he rose to face her again, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey!!! Wu-man!!!" shouted a person running towards them.  
  
"Oh no," both sighed as they saw Duo's figure coming into view. They looked at each other and continued to ask, "You know him?" As they watched as Duo came over, they also noticed anohter three figures not too far behind. *Now what?* Wufei wondered as he noticed the serious looks on the other pilots' faces *Could they have found Nemesis this fast?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HEY!!! Its longer that last chapter!!! ^^ Two chapters in one day!!! See what happens when you don't pay attention in college calculus? Actually the whole story was written while I was in class (hope its not totally obvious by the quality). And would you people please, PLEASE review. I wanna know what you think. Heck, I'll even take flames at this point. Well, see you next time on Nemesis.  
~nike13 


	6. Confrontation

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I"M BEGGING YOU!!!  
  
"spoken"  
'thought'  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter 5  
Confrontation  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Wu-man," Duo said when he finally got over to him, "...oh hey Judy, why are you here?"  
  
"So that's your name," Wufei noted outload, "And stop calling me 'Wu-man', you braided baka."  
  
"Yeah thats my name, what of it, _Wu-man_," she said, smiling as he cringed at the name and then she turned to Duo, "I was looking for a good sparing partner but all I found was him. How do you two know each other anyway?"  
  
"Well you know..." Duo started, trying to figure out how to explain without giving everything away, "...around."  
  
"Right," she said and watched as the other three boys got there, one person being extremely familiar, "Quatre Rabera Winner?"  
  
"Yes?" the blonde pilot answered politely.  
  
"Why are you here?" Judy asked, having recognized him from the long list of important figures every good assassin (is this the right spelling of it) should know.  
  
"Excuse me, have we met?" Quatre asked, trying to stay polite while the girl was beginning to give her the creeps.  
  
"Your the head of the Winner family correct?" she continued.  
  
"Okay, this is freaky," Duo commented, "Why you wanna know?"  
  
"I'm just curious is all," Judy said, shrugging off the growing suspicion of the others. "Well, I better fly, I mean if three's a crowd six must be a mob. Later." She began walking off trying not to be too suspicious. *How stupid can I be, the prof wouldn't want him dead. He did say it was a mission not a contract*   
  
Heero looked after her, when she was just a few more feet away he calle dout, "Hey Nemesis."  
  
She froze, dead in her tracks. *How can he know?* her mind raced with possibilities, the boy wasn't familiar to her so he couldn't have seen her in the act, she was always careful no one saw her as nothing more that just strange.  
  
"Nemesis, you forgot your books," Heero called out again, watching as she slowly turned and walked back to him, her eyes as cold as ice.  
  
"What did you just call me?" she whispered, her voice dealy, glaring at his cold blue eyes.  
  
"Nemesis," he said, keeping his voice devoid of any emotion *She can deny all she wants but her actions have betrayed her* he noticed. The others looked from one person to the other, wondering who would attack whom first. To their surprise, she just began to lightly giggle.  
  
"And who would you be? Aries?"  
  
"Hn?" Heero grunted in query.  
  
"I'm flattered, calling me a Greek Goddess but really, we did just meet," she continued *Sure, now lets just try to confuse them*  
  
"Greek Goddess?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"Nemesis, the 'god's assassin.' She would hunt down mortals that the God's had a grudge against. The only people who ever saw her were either the gods or her victims right before she killed them. She was fabled to be a stunning beauty, but extremely deadly. Her weapon of choice being the bow and arrow," she explained, still giggling, "Aries was the Greek god of war."  
  
"You know an awful lot about Greek Mythology," Wufei pressed, also growing suspicious.  
  
"Greek Mythology is a hobby of mine," she shrugged *now I've got 'em*  
  
"What about Nike?" Trowa pressed, Nike being the name of Nemesis' Gundam.  
  
*Oh shit, they do know* she worried, "Nike, like the shoe company?" (actually pronounced the same way) she asked innocently.  
  
"No," Trowa said.  
  
"Oh the goddess?" she asked, *I'm screwed*, "She was the Goddess of Victory. I believe she was originally a titan but then fought for the olympians, so Zues, the king of the Gods/Olympians, made her a goddess. There isn't much about her except that she had about five brothers (the boy's gundams!!! see the connection?), they also fought with Zues. Why?"  
  
"What about the Gundam?" Heero continued to press her, the others becoming curious about her answers.  
  
"There is no Gundam Nike," she said matter-of-factly, "Why are you asking me these things?"  
  
"We know who you are," Heero said.  
  
"well good for you," she again turned to leave but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist, "Let go!"  
  
"Are you the assassin Nemesis?"  
  
"What's it to you? she asked and looked around for any other people, but the gym was empty, *Good, at least its just five against one* Quatre walked over to her and Heero.  
  
"Let her go," he said quietly, Heero slowly releasing her, "We need to know," he continued, looking over to the alarmed girl.  
  
"Why? Who are you people?"  
  
"You first onna," Wufei grunted.  
  
"Yes," she said simply, sighing in defeat.  
  
"Yes what?" Trowa asked, stepping closer.  
  
"Yes I am Nemesis, pilot of a Gundam, the assassin. Happy?"  
  
All five looked at her with surprised faces, all except for Trowa and Heero (they have no emotions, but I love them anyway). As they stood there and processed the confession, she watched as their faces changed. *Now for part two* she thought as she reached behind her back and grasped the cold handle of her gun *Now they must die*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
nike13:ooooooohhhhhh I'm evil, I'm gonna stop right here. Sorry, but I gotta, got no more. But don't worry, my muse isn't going anywhere   
*looks over at tied up fairy in corner of room evilly*  
muse named cally: help me please people!!!  
nike13:Quiet you, but anyway, send me reviews or else  
*grins evilly at you through the screen*  
nike13:Send them now or no more chapters and you'll never know if she shoots them or if they...something else  
cally: -.-;; your not very original are you  
nike13: thats what your here for, till next time people!!! 


	7. Fighting the Darkness

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
AN:Someone reviewed!!! Yes after leaving everyone off on a *rather mean* cliffhanger I have decided that I should put up another chapter *go me* but not one more till the number of reviews reach...3...come on people thats only one more review and you get another dose of Nemesis! Arigato and now to the story!  
  
"spoken"  
'thought'  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter 6: Fighting the Darkness  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flash back *13 year*  
  
"Mama! Papa!" a young girl screamed as she watched the fires consume everything around her. THe light from the flames almost blinding, the heat untolerable. The child cowered, trying to hide from the bright heat, to find the cold darkness of shadows but there were none. As the flames moved closer, she continued to scream for help, for anyone to save her.  
  
"Sir, someone's inside!" a voice yelled from somewhere, but the girl barely heard him, "Its a child." The man bent over and picked her up and carried her away, into the darkness.  
  
*a few days later*  
  
"She won't come out of there," said a young man in a lab coat as he lead another man to a closet. The girl he was talking about had locked herself inside. She was a survivor to one of many massacres. She was lucky, at least they thought so. She had made it through with only burns, most miner except one on her back. There there would always be a scar.  
  
"Come on out young one," the older man said sweetly, as if to a grandchild, "You don't want to stay in the closet forever, now do you?"  
  
"Yes!" she shouted back, the young man face-faulted.  
  
"Why darling?" the older man continued.  
  
"I like it here, its nice and dark," she told them calmly.  
  
"Aren't you afraid a monster will come and get you?" the younger one asked, trying to scare her out.  
  
"Darkness won't hurt me. There aren't any monsters in the dark," she said matter-of-factly and then continued, her tone twisted with sadness, "Its the light that hurts."  
  
"Like a fire," the old man muttered in dispair.  
  
"Yeah, the light burns people."  
  
The older professor took the other man over, "Let her be. One can't rush her, she'll either stay in there or come out."  
  
"But she could starve to death."  
  
"So which is stronger? The fear or the instinct to survive? She'll come out everntually."  
  
"What if she just goes back into the closet after she eats?"  
  
"Then she's copping. Honestly, you youngsters are always worrying."  
  
"Did we find out her name yet?"  
  
"No most of the records were destroyed in the attack so for now I'm afraid she's just a Jane Doe."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Well if you want, go ahead and name her," and with that, the elder left.  
  
"A name huh?" the young man wondered aloud, "why not...Judy."  
  
  
*** (Now real life, I know I know *FINALLY*) ^^  
  
The five young pilots looked at the girl, now know as Nemesis. The most formadable and leathle of assasins. No one would believe a young, 17 year old girl, could be so deadly, making this the most obvious disguis. They watched as she moved her hand to her lower back.  
  
"One thing boys," she said slyly, shifting her weight.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
She pulled out the gun, her hand tight around teh handle and now pointing directly at Heero's face. "No one sees me and lives. But first, who are you? And how did you figure it out?"  
  
"We're pilots too," Quatre said, "we were ordered to find you, we were told you would be coming here, from there we had to figure things out. Your the only student enrolled in the past three months who doesn't have her transfer records."  
  
"So you have Gundams too?"  
  
"Had," Heero corrected. She brought the gun down in shock.  
  
"What do you mean, 'HAD'?! You destroyed them?! Five perfectly usable Gundams and you...you...killed them?!"  
  
"Kill?" Wufei asked. Nemesis brought her gun bakc up, a strange glare on her face.  
  
"Just like men, you use something and then when you don't need it anymore you kill it. I won't let you hurt her, I won't let you kill Nike!" she took the safety off of her weapon and pointed it to Heero, the leader she assumed.  
  
"Hey!" yelled a voice on the otherside of the gym, scaring all 6 of them. A teenage boy started to run over, making all the others scatter. All thinking *This is not good*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what'd u think? That is the question. I know half of it was a flashback but I couldn't help it, I like flashbacks (just ask anyone whose read my story 'The Final Blow' its in the original section, go check it out! Erm anyway enough of that. Hope you liked it and if you did just review, and if you didn't just review, and if you didn't read it...why would you be reading this?!  
~nike13 


	8. Wig Out

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
"spoken"  
*thought*  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter Seven  
Wig Out  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was weird," Duo said after they reached their safe house, "She talked about her gundam as though it was alive."  
  
"Crazy onna," Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, look who's talking. You're as bad as she is. Remeber Nataku?" Duo teased.  
  
"Baka!" Wufei yelled and was next seen chasing a braided blur around the room.  
  
"What would make someone have such a bond with their Gundam?" Trowa wondered aloud. Heero and Quatre looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Zero System," they both said quietly. Wufei and Duo stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"She's got that on her Gundam?! And she wants to keep it?!" Duo asked in shock, "That system's a suicide machine. No one can control it."  
  
"Either she can or its controlling her even when she's out of the suit," Heero explained.  
  
"Connected but not connected," Quatre murmured.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I still say she's crazy," Duo said folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Aren't we all," Quatre laughed looking at the other pilots.  
  
"The question is, now what?" Trowa asked Heero.  
  
"We make a visit," Heero said, holding up a computer printout with her address.  
  
***  
  
"Men!" Nemesis yelled as she entered her room. *I better pack up, if they know who I am, they probably know where I am too* "Urg, I'm gonna kill them," she yelled out in flustration.  
  
BeepBeep  
  
"Hm, speak of the devil," she said as the link opened.  
  
Nemesis, have you made contact? a male voice asked on the other side of the line.  
  
"With who?" she asked sarcastically, "Your hit men?"  
  
What are you talking about? Your to meet with the other pilots  
  
"Ex-pilots, Omega, emphasis on EX."  
  
Oh dear the man mumbled.  
  
"No shit 'oh dear' they could be an enemy."  
  
They're not enemies the professor said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Why would an ally destroy Gundam?"  
  
Calm down he started.  
  
"Can't talk now, gotta run."  
  
Nemesis!  
  
"You know how to contact me," and with that she shut off the transmitter. "Jerk." She continued to stuff clothes into her bag as fast as she could, stopping only once to keep out one pair of clothes, a blue sundress, sandles, and a brown wig. *Just in case I do run into them again* she thought as she threw on the clothes. *Ugh I hate wearing dresses, they make me look like a goodie-to-shoes* she thought in disgust as she straightened everything infront of the mirror.  
  
***  
  
"Great place," Duo muttered as they walked down a run down street.  
  
"Yeah, its no better than those safe houses we use," Quatre muttered. The address Heero had gotten said she was living alone, which was to be expected. What wasn't was that the address lead them to the worst part of town, hardly the place you would expect to find the universe's best assasin but just perfect for a Gundam pilot.  
  
The five boys walked down the crumbling sidewalk, watching out for trouble, particularly a sexy black and white haired girl in black leather. But what they found was a group of thugs trying to mug a brunette in a blue dress, keyword being 'trying' for the young woman was putting up quite a fight. The pilots looked at one another and proceeded to see if the girl needed any help or if the three men needed medical attention (^_^).  
  
When they caught up to the brawl they stopped, keeping a safe distance from the girl. They watched as she beat up the thugs left and right. They were about to go back to finding Nemesis when one of the men pulled at the girl's hair only to have it come off her head revealing a black and white haired head.  
  
"Shit," was all she said as she knocked the guy out with a kick to the head and retreived her wig but the damage was done. Heero pulled out his gun and aimed the weapon at her head.  
  
"Geez, does anyone else get the feeling we've done this before?" she asked sarcastically but raised her hands above her head, "What do you people want with me?" (I should stop here shouldn't I? Just kidding, I feel like continuing, go me!)  
  
"We just want to talk," Quatre said softly.  
  
"It doesn't look like thats what he wants," she said, jerking her hand towards Heero, "Besides I don't talk to traitors."  
  
"We're not traitors!" Wufei yelled. Duo walked up to Heero's side.  
  
"Listen babe, if you don't run Heero will put down his gun and we'll talk, alright?" Heero looked at Duo with surprise and annoyance, then back to Nemesis as she thought it over.  
  
*Being shot is never a good thing...if I listen to them I'll be able to stay alive longer...okay thats decided* Nemesis lowered her hands slowly and nodded her head in defeat, "Fine lets talk, but not here, too many witnesses, we can go to my place."  
  
"Don't you say the sweetest things," Duo murmured and began to follow her as she lead the was, Heero replacing his gun in his pocket (or wherever he keeps it ^-^).  
  
"No tricks onna," Wufei whispered in her ear as they walked up to her apartment over creaking stairs.  
  
"Now would I do that, Wuman?" she purred back to him when they reached the door. She reached into her bag only to be stopped by Trowa's arm, "God, I'm only getting the key!"  
  
Trowa just looked over to Duo who nodded and started to pick the lock.  
  
"You guys aren't suspicious at all, are you? Just don't break the lock, I don't want to have to pay that crocked landlord anything."  
  
"You should be rich, what do you care?" Heero asked.  
  
"I am rich, but I doubt he would ask for money." By then, Duo had opened the door and walked in quietly, hoping not to set off any alarams or booby traps. Nemesis didn't even flinch and walked right past him and plopped her bag onto the sagging chair of the rundown room. She then turned squarly and stared daggers at the.  
  
"So talk boys. Who are you really? And whats that gotta do with me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm done, that was a lot to type, maybe I'm just too tired. I really should've waited for a review but I wanted to type this chapter up now before I forgot about it. I've got up to chapter 10 written out so now I just need to type it out for you humble readers. Please tell me what you thought, I love to hear all comments even flames so thank you for reading and see you next time in chapter 8: Protecting Peace.  
~nike13 


	9. Protecting Peace

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
  
"spoken"  
'thought'  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter 8: Protecting Peace  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After what seemed like eternity, her 'guests' had finished explaining who and what they are, *were* she corrected herself *they aren't Gundam pilots now, not since the Marimea incident* She still didn't agree with their reasons for destroying the Gundams but was too exhausted and really didn't feel like arguing the point anymore. It was 1:30 in the morning and she just wanted to sleep and, if Duo's yawning was any indication, so did they.  
  
"Okay boys, time for you to go home. I refuse to babysit you anymore and since you found me your mission is complete."  
  
"But why would we be told to find you if not to work with you?" Quatre wondered, hiding a yawn behind his hand as he leaned against the crumpling wall next to Trowa, whose single eye was threatening to close by itself.  
  
"If you really are Preventors, why did you even take this mission? Its not like it was before, there aren't many missions since Marimea," she asked, losing her patience.  
  
"Because, it was a Gundam mission," Trowa said from his perch. Nemesis was about to counter when her bag started beepping and the ever-alert Heero pointed his gun at her again.  
  
"Answer it," he ordered her.  
  
"Like I could resist you," she said sarcastically, winking at him and then walking over to take out the console.  
  
BeepBeep  
  
"What do you want Omega?" she asked irratably to the man on the other end as she looked at the usually unfocused vidscreen.  
  
Where are you?! came the shout on the other line How dare you disobey me! You have no idea how important this is to the continued peace. How dare you-  
  
"Would you shut up!" Nemesis yelled back, ignoring the many stares from the other pilots who all seemed very awake now.  
  
Nemesis, go back and find the other pilots. The peace depends on the fact that you listen to me now  
  
"I'm an ASSASSIN, Omega, a bad guy, why would I worry about 'ever lasting peace', war brings good business and-"  
  
You and I both know that you're not a 'bad guy' the voice said softly, as if it was talking to a daugter.  
  
"Fine then, mission complete," she said winking to the others behind her.  
  
What do you mean? Omega asked, his voice sending an edge of warning to the teenage girl.  
  
"I mean they're standing right here, they wanted to talk."  
  
"What is our mission?" Heero asked automatically, walking next to Nemesis to look at the screen.  
  
There's a hidden factory on Callisto... the man started.  
  
"There's always a hidden factory," Nemesis mumbled, disappointed that a 'routine mission' had to involve outsiders.  
  
Not like this, there they are creating Gundams  
  
"What?!" this time, the outburst originating from all the pilots, everyone crowding around the vidscreen.  
  
Silence! Honestly the youths of today have no respect  
  
"Shut your mumbling and give us the details baka," Wufei ordered, his hands flexing nervously on the hilt of his katana.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself, Wu-man" Nemesis muttered into his ear, remembering Duo's nickname for him at the gym.  
  
"Its -"  
  
ahem! I can see this little group might have some problems to work out. Anyway if you can stop your bickering for 2 minutes...Nemesis, I'm transmitting the location to you. You and the others are to destroy the base and find out how they got the plans for the other Gundams, seems they've copied the basic setup of the original five. Contact me when the mission is complete  
  
"Right but what-" Nemesis started but was cut off when the screen went dead.  
  
"Are we gonna do with the Gundams?" Quatre finished for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What'cha think?What'cha think?What'cha think? Sorry but I really would like to hear that someone has read this story, I'm just updating when I feel like it so thats why its taking a long time for each update. Well, give me your comments please!!!!!!! Onto the next chapter ^^ 


	10. Hazardous Cooperation

Nemesis  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or the Gundam Boys (but I can dream can't I?) all is not mine except for the character of Nemesis or any others that I put in that are not from the series (duh! right?)  
  
Note: Be kind this is my first GW fanfic and I apologize before hand if anyone is out-of-character but I would love to hear you comments and critiques so here goes nothing.  
  
"spoken"  
'thought'  
communications unit  
(authors comments)  
  
Chapter 9: Hazardous Co-operation  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I still don't see why I need your help," she muttered. After the mission was transmitted the group left Nemesis's shak to go see Nike, much to the assassin's arguing. So they all were all in a rather large hanger, surprisingly undetectable by any standard equipment. Nemesis had said covert ops and stealth were her strength but this seemed near impossible.  
  
"Its our mission," Heero said for the uptenth time as he studied the plans sent to them.  
  
"Does he say anything else?" she whispered to Duo as she began to pace.  
  
"No way babe, Heero lives for the missions," Duo said with a chuckle.  
  
"Would you stoppacing, onna, you're making me nervous," Wufei yelled as she walked past. She turned and glared at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Nervous? What have you got to be nervous about? I have to work with five complete strangers who not only know who I am but what I look like and have seen my Gundam. If any of you betray me, I'll hunt you to the ends of this galaxy and the next to take you down, all of you."  
  
"Cool your jets Nem, we won't do that," Duo said, giving her the best Maxwell smile he could muster.  
  
"We're all pilots, even if we don't have our Gundams anymore. We stick together through everything in the end," Quatre said from his seat next to Trowa. She looked over to the latin pilot curiously.  
  
"Well, you got any nice words of cooperation to share tall, dark, and silent?" silence "oh well, so have we got a plan yet, Heero?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I really need to kill someone," Nemesis muttered and walked towards her Gundam. Its was black with silver trim and devil wings. On its left forearm was a round sheild with a silver star in the center, that being its only decoration. The weapons were mostly hidden within. The perfect stealth device, a perfect find, almost perfect steal. Sure, she got away clean, but there were the missions that came with it. At first she tried to ignore them but they kept coming and as she piloted Nike even more, the person on the other end seemed to learn about her. Her, the assassin without a face, was now known. After that, she tried the mission, just to see how it felt, it was a challenge to fight, to learn to pilot but she seemed a natural, the zero system didn't alter her fighting, she altered its functioning. Rather than telling her to fight like a maniac, she fought quietly, the way she was used to operating, in darkness. It was alive, in a sense, her only comrade, the only being she would entrust her life to, but now...she turned her gaze to the mismatched ex-pilots, *now I have to rely on people, rely on them*  
  
***  
  
"We've got a plan!"  
  
"Finally," Wufei grunted as he got up from his seat against the Gundam, only then noticing the girl asleep on his shoulder as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Huh," she murmured as she rubbed her eyes, only to look into onyx black eyes. Without thinking she slapped Wufei in the face yelling, "HENTAI!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to her as she regained her composure and Wufei looked rather shell-shocked. Duo was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, I never knew you were so cheacky," he said, trying desparately not to burst out laughing.  
  
"The plan is ready," Heero said, trying to regain control while a small smirk crossed his lips *This is going to be very difficult* Nemesis and Wufei walked quietly and quickly to the others waiting, trying to pretend none of that happened. Once there Heero began to explain things, while Duo chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
ALL DONE!!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!! Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story, I hope you like it and will try my best to think of what should happen next ^^;;; 


End file.
